


The night shift

by vintagelavenderskies



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Awkwardness, Canon Disabled Character, F/M, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I got bored and decided to start writing, Missing Scene, i don't know what this is, i wrote this instead of doing homework
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23283973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vintagelavenderskies/pseuds/vintagelavenderskies
Summary: Early season 1. Daniel realizes he's falling for Peggy.
Relationships: Peggy Carter & Daniel Sousa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	The night shift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Peggysousfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peggysousfan/gifts).



> I don't know what this is. It just popped in my head. So, here it is...

SSR office, N. Y. 

He wasn't sure how it happened. Maybe it was the first time they worked the night shift together, neither of them sure what to say. Both had been through a lot during the war and neither wanted to bring that up so soon after coming home. So, they made small talk, both of them more than happy to pretend that everything was completely normal. They were nearly halfway through their shift when he noticed it. _The way her smile was a little crooked like she was hiding something, made all the more alluring by her bright red lips._ He shook his head, hoping his expression didn't give him away.

“Something wrong, Agent Sousa?” She asked. 

“Hmm? Oh, umm… no. Just trying to figure this case out.” He said, fumbling for one of the case files strewn all over his desk. She laughed, pushing her chair over towards him. 

“We should bring in Adams, Clark, and Granger for questioning again. See if we can get them to talk.” He nods and they fall into an awkward silence for a few minutes. The rest of the shift passes by rather quickly for the two agents; both of them burning the midnight oil as the phones ring incessantly. 

“Ready to go get your beauty sleep, Carter?” Krzeminski says as he walks in. Peggy rolled her eyes and sighed, not bothering to respond. 

“Well, that was a rather eventful shift, wasn’t it?” She asks Daniel as they walk downstairs. 

“Yeah, I haven’t been that much ringing since ‘44.” He laughs nervously and looks down at the ground. Peggy nods silently, not wanting to drudge up the painful memories of war. 

“I'll guess I'll see you tomorrow?" Daniel says as they stand in front of the SSR. 

“Seeing as we both work tomorrow, yes. I’ll see you tomorrow, Daniel.” Peggy chuckles and smiles at Daniel one last time before heading down the street towards her apartment. As he watches Peggy disappear down the street, Daniel can’t help but think that maybe- just maybe- _working at the SSR wouldn’t be so bad._


End file.
